


You Don't Have To Hurt Anymore

by AnotherCloudyDay



Series: OHSHC Ships [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Summary: When Tamaki gets engaged to Éclair, Haruhi is heartbroken. She goes to seek comfort from Takashi but soon finds a different feeling.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi
Series: OHSHC Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840480
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	You Don't Have To Hurt Anymore

Tamaki was known, to the clients, as being Haruhi’s ‘daddy’. He was always known for flirting with Haruhi as well. One day, Tamaki suddenly got engaged to Éclair, and Haruhi couldn’t help but feel her heart shatter. She didn’t even realize that she had feelings for Tamaki until that moment. She never knew that she had those feelings.

Haruhi felt like she should have done something to prevent this but she was too stubborn to do so. She knew that she didn’t have a chance now that he was engaged. She should’ve said something to him. 

At the end of the day, Haruhi stayed behind at the school. She said to the others that she would go home once everything was cleaned up, yet there was nothing to clean up. She just wanted to be alone.

As they were leaving, Haruhi reached out and grabbed Mori’s hand, her gaze down at the floor as he turned to look down at her.

“Wait. Mori-Senpai...” She mumbled out. “Can you stay for a minute?” 

Knowing what it was about, he nodded and told the others to go on without him. He then stepped back inside and knelt down. The look on his face showed concern and a tad bit of worry. He arched a brow and tilted his head.

“Sorry, I just don’t know what to do in this situation,” Haruhi explained. “I just...” She sighed.

“It’s pretty normal,” he spoke in return. “You’re a good person. He couldn’t see that about you.”

Without another word, Haruhi gave a small but forced smile as she rubbed the back of her neck. Mori, without warning, reached over and pulled her into a hug. Haruhi’s eyes widened and she felt her heart skip a beat. 

A minute later, Haruhi hugged back. She buried her face in his shoulder and almost broke out into tears as Mori hugged her. She didn’t know what to do but she knew that now wasn’t the time to worry about it.


End file.
